


You still mean a lot for me

by Lara_2111



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: What if... what if instead of "You mean a lot for me", it was "You still mean a lot for me".A rewriting of one of the most emotional scene in AoS between May and Coulson!





	

**Author's Note:**

> All AoS characters are not mine, unfortunately!
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes :)

 

 

  * you still me a lot for me Phil
  * You mean a lot for me too Melinda but that doesn’t change what you have done!! You betrayed us… me.. after everything we have done in the last 20 years! God… I was with you after Bahrain.. and you have done this to me? No, don’t you dare to tell me that it was to protect me! 
  * You died Phil! you died and I wasn’t there with you..  I wouldn’t be able to talk to you anymore, play with you, spar with you… I couldn’t believe it… You always meant a lot for me… I though I couldn’t continue living without you! 
  * Bullshit! Ten years Melinda! You didn’t ask for me or call me in ten years after Bahrain and now you tell me this!! How can I believe you?
  * You are right… I will go away tomorrow.. I will leave my badge to Agent Lie if you don’t want me here anymore. But I’m not going to apologize for what I have done.. I was trying to get your back.. remember just one thing Phil.. you have and you will always mean a lot for me.. even if you can’t believe me… I can’t blame you for this



 

  * Wait… Melinda! What do you mean?
  * (she kiss him in the right cheek) … Phil..



 

  * Sir…
  * Wait a minute agent… May.. Melinda? (she is nowhere)



 

——— 

 

  * AC can I come in?
  * Yes Skye.. How can I help you? 
  * I was delating our identities and I found something that I think you will want to see.. here… just read it as quickly as possible I’m going to stop her… 
  * (she run away) Wait Skye… What… 



 

———

 

Phillip Coulson opens that file in his desk.. there is a bill from a jewelry for a ring.. paid by him… maybe it was suppose to be for Audrey… He doesn’t remember… maybe another thing SHIELD erase for his brain… there is a picture… is from a wedding.. Hang on a minute… It is impossible.. he never married May… He always loved her but after Bahrain he never said that to her… His feelings weren’t what she needed in that moment… 

 

“It can’t be real… I though that was just a dream… wonderful but just a dream… that came to find him every night he fell asleep thinking about what his life could have been if gave up with SHIELD… or at least field work..”

 

and then all feel so real, so right… and he ran… tring to catch her before it was too late…

 

——— 

 

  * Melinda…. Melinda…. wait…. Mel please stop…
  * why did you call me?
  * Mel.. please… this is real… doesn’t it?
  * (he show her the picture of their wedding)… I tough I would never listen to you call me that again… (she starts feeling tears fall from her cheeks)
  * There is this nightmare that come to me every night I think about…. they changed my memories didn’t they? There wasn’t any Audrey… There was you… always you… we were married… Are we still? 
  * Yes… and yes we are still married… not for long now, I suppose…
  * Is this the reason why you accepted Fury orders? 
  * ( a lot of silence…)
  * I was pregnant… when you died… That day you were supposed to come home… I waited for you … I was going to give you a gift… that… (she put an hand in her neck and show him a little necklace with a small pendant with a write “my superhero daddy.. don’t damage” … he smile a little.. and tears start coming down to his cheeks as well)… I lost the baby when they said to me that you were dead… when Fury came to me with those orders… I couldn’t handle to lose someone else… I lost our baby girl… I lost that baby… I almost lost you … I couldn’t lose you again.. they said to me that you couldn’t handle the memories of the surgeries and that they had to change all your memories… there was the risk that you would become crazy or even die again… I’m sorry Phil I couldn’t lose you… You mean a lot for me… I could live with you not remembering about us… if you would have been safe.. I could have done this… I never meant to hurt you… sorry… I’m so sorry… (the great warrior finally break .. she collapse on her knees and she start cry)
  * Ssshh Mel is all right… don’t worry… I forgive you… I’m so sorry about our baby.. I’m so sorry that they have done this to you… I love you Mel.. I always loved you, even if I didn’t remember that you were my wife… for all this time I have loved you… and I still love you..
  * I love you too Phil… I loved you so much that it hurts… 
  * Just stay here please… Mel stay at home… we will figure it out… together.. like we always do..



 

———

 

He carried her back through the base, to his bunk. When they arrived he sat her down in his bed and wipe away the tears in her cheeks. Then he undressed her  and himself. After all this process he lied down on his bed bringing her with him and shielding her with his arms.

 

  * Phil… 
  * Ssshh Melinda… just sleep… It will all be ok later.. just stay with me
  * I love you
  * I love you too baby.



 

——— 

(End)

 

 


End file.
